I'll Stand By You
by SapphireBee
Summary: Sam has had to deal with some devastating news, Bumblebee reminds Sam, he will always be there for him, no matter what. Songfic, A frienship story between a guardian and his charge.


I'll Stand by You

By Steph

Sam's body thumped against his bed sheeting, his head burrowing into the soft feathers of the pillows, a sob chocked out of the human's chest as his fingers grasped the sheets with a tenacious grip. Salty tears mixed in with the cotton on the bed as they poured down the teenager's face for the first time in months, he heatedly let them fall, slamming his fist into the soft mattress in frustration, Sam heaved in some heavy breaths as he tried to gain control of his crying bout. The window on the far side of the room was open, the sound of the human's crying echoed out to the outside world, out on the drive way sat the ever watchful yellow camero, the yellow mech sunk on his tyres in a rather miserable state. The loyal scout was worried for his charge, his spark fell as he heard the sobs of his human come raging out from the bedroom. This had been going on for the past few weeks ever since Sam had received that dreadful phone call..

_It had been a rather quiet evening in the Witwicky household, Sam was up in his room studying for his final exam, his parents down stairs watching the television. A phone call suddenly interrupted the solemn atmosphere, Sam looked up from his desk and waited. The sound echoed through the house with an almost invisible dead weight etched in the familiar sound, after a few seconds the house fell silent as Ron answered the call, Sam listened intently, straining to hear the words being exchanged by his farther. After a few seconds there was a small pause in the muttering of the conversation,_

"_Sam?" Ron shouted, his voice echoed up the stairs, Sam left his desk to see what his farther wanted, there was a slight frown on the teenager's face, something about Ron's tone bugged him slightly, it was strained as if something was wrong, Sam dismissed it, probably his imagination. He came to the foot of the stairs and peeked his head through the banister curiously gazing down onto the hallway,_

"_What's up?" the teen's voice was curious _

_Ron gazed up to see Sam staring at him through the stairs, he held the phone in his hand and raised it,_

"_Phone call for you", he left the black caller on the desk and went to join his wife in the living room._

_Sam stared at the black object for a few seconds before he quickly descended down the last remaining stairs, he had a feeling who it was. The young teen took a deep soothing breath before he held the phone to his ear, in a soft voice he spoke,_

"_Hello"? he heard his own breath echo back to him through the phone line, after a few seconds came a familiar replay._

"_Hey Sam" the voice belonged to Michaela, Sam's face frowned, she sounded upset about something,_

"_Hey, is everything all right?" there was concern in his tone, _

"_yes… everything's fine" there was a pause before the young woman's voice continued, _

"_Sam… there's something I've got to tell you" she was hesitant, she paused waiting.._

_Sam's body shook slightly not liking where the direction this conversation was heading, nervously Sam's grip on the phone tightened, he replied, weariness clear in the tone of his voice._

"_What is it?"_

_There was another pause, and a sigh before Michaela's voice picked up again, she was clearly anxious about something as her voice was trembling as she replied,_

"_You know my dad was finally let out of prison last week?"_

"_yeah, what's this about Michaela?" Sam's voice was strained he had a feeling deep in the pit of his stomach that he really didn't want to know._

"_Well… You see, he wants a change, a fresh start, a change of scenery so he's decided to move, I'm going with him, he needs me to support him while he gets back on his feet"_

_Sam's eyes squeezed shut, tears began to form in his eyes, the teen blinked feeling moisture roll down his cheeks._

"_We can still see each other, visit…" he was cut off_

"_I don't think so Sam, We're moving to Australia it just wouldn't be possible," there was another pause, Sam heard the young woman sniffle before shakily she uttered the very words Sam was did not want to hear._

"_I'm not going to see you again, our relationship… it's not going to work, I'm so sorry Sam," _

_Sam shut his eyes, she was right it would be impossible, how could they? On opposites ends of the worlds try to keep in contact, different time zones, it just wouldn't work, he would have to move on. He nodded then remembered that Michaela couldn't see him._

"_It's ok, thank you Michaela, for everything" he tried to make his tone meaningful, it was taking everything Sam had not to break down on the phone, that wouldn't be fair to her._

"_No , thank you Sam, I shall never forget you, and hey, it was fun" she breathed_

_Sam let out a bittersweet laugh, memories running through the teenager's head_

"_It was, I feel very lucky to have met you, take care Michaela" there was finality in his voice as Sam realised… this would be the last time he would speak to her._

"_Same here, Sam, take care of yourself, say goodbye to Bumblebee for me"_

"_I will, goodbye" he whispered _

"_Bye Sam", then… the phone went dead in his hand, Sam shakily put it down on the desk in front of him, his whole body began to shake, he needed to get away, far away before he lost what little remaining control he had. Sam grabbed his coat and headed out of the back door and out of sight._

and that was how Bumblebee found him, at the overlook curled up in a ball looking so venerable. The look on his charge's face was enough to send even the battle hardened scout onto his knees, Sam had barely acknowledged his guardian's presence as the yellow mech formed his hologram and lifted the cold, wet teen to the waiting car. After returning him home Bumblebee had helped Sam to bed, Sam had not uttered one word to the scout, the yellow mech took that as his charge wishing to be left alone, Sam had yet to leave his room, his mother was constantly bringing him food, but most of it to her dismay had been left untouched, and that is how it had been since.

It was dark out, the sun had finally set enveloping the land in the blackness of night, Bumblebee turned his sensors towards Sam's room trying to detect any movement from his charge, as usual there was none, Bumblebee decided enough was enough, he scanned the neighbourhood to ensure no one was around and transformed, the yellow camero was quickly replaced by a bipedal mechanical robot, the last of the metal settled down as blue optics lit up in the darkness. The yellow mech hesitated, the last thing he wanted to do was upset Sam further, Bumblebee shook his metal head, his feelings hardening at his resolve. Something needed to be done, Sam could not go on like this. Bumblebee carefully paced over to the house surprisingly quiet for his size, the scout came to a stop outside of Sam's bedroom window, he lifted a yellow palm hesitating, Bumblebee tapped the glass.

Sam lifted his head from the pillow upon his bed as he heard a soft tapping over by the window. He frowned having a pretty good guess to who it was, Sam brought up a sleeve to wipe some of the tears that were still freely falling from the teen's eyes, clouding up his vision. He swung is feet over his bed and padded over to the window, as he expected Sam was met with the worried optics of his guardian. He dropped his gaze from the shining orbs of blue light, looking at the floor, tears once more welled up in his eyes, they fell freely from his face and dripped onto the cold wooden floor. Bumblebee instantly noticed, his optics dulled slightly, and his door wings drooped feeling his charge's pain, the mech's spark fell. Sam sniffed and his whole body shook, quivering and shaking as the teen struggled to stay on his feet, Bumblebee quickly reached a hand into the room as Sam's body crumpled towards the ground, he caught the devastated human as Sam slumped over the yellow metal, another cry of despair left his body. The yellow mech gently brought Sam's body out of the window and close to his chest, feeling his charge shake and moisture drip onto his yellow armour, Bumblebee let out the equivalent of a human sigh as he felt Sam's sobs rattle through his fragile body, an idea then filled the yellow mech, wordlessly Bumblebee brought Sam closer to his body and transformed around the teenager. Metal panels parted and rearranged themselves as the familiar shape of the yellow camero shifted into view, Sam's body lifted upwards as his guardian transformed, his body quickly coming to rest in the drivers seat. Sam felt Bumblebee's engine's hum to life as the yellow mech backed out of the driveway and disappeared into the night.

Nether one spoke as Bumblebee drove down the main road that lead out of the city, Sam turned his gaze to the window his hazel eyes staring up at the night sky, the moon shone brightly, small fluffy like clouds rolled onwards, a gentle breeze pushing them along, the night was quiet and still and the road almost deserted aside from a few cars passing by them by in the darkness. Sam let out a sigh, the few remaining tears cascaded down his face, the teen caught sight of his reflection in the window, his eyes were bloodshot red along with his face that had puffed from his ongoing crying of the past few weeks. Black bags hung under the youngster's eyes along with lines embedded into his skin, showing the never-ending stress the teen had placed upon himself. Sam slumped further in his seat, he knew he was in trouble, over the past few weeks the teen had shut himself off from the rest of the world, into the solitary condiment of his bedroom, he had not spoken to anyone including his guardian. On numerous occasions the loyal scout had tried to draw Sam out of his shell, offering him love and comfort only to have it chucked back in his face, memories over the past few weeks rattled through the teen's mind, he felt the encroaching guilt tear at him inside, he had been selfish hurting those who had only wanted to help him including Bumblebee. The yellow camero came to steady stop, Sam looked around, his hazel eyes trying to see through the darkness, he spotted the familiar oak tree on top of the hill, he sigh to himself, secretly knowing this is where his guardian would bring him, the overlook…

Sam exited the car and began to walk away up the hill, the teen's footsteps weighed heavily with worry as he came to the giant oak tree on top of the grassy hill that overlooked the city. He lent back against the rough bark and slowly sank to the floor prompting a loud scraping noises to etch from the tree, a distance away Sam heard the familiar noise of his guardian transforming, metal and gears whirring with the motion as Bumblebee took on his robot form. The yellow mech's optics stared up at the tree, he hesitated noting his charge's position before he marched up the hill to join his human, Sam looked up to see Bumblebee approach, the mech's stance was slouched in a miserable state, he felt a thud rattle through his body as the ground shook, he looked up to see Bumblebee in a sitting position just in front of him, the yellow mech's blue optics staring down at the smaller being, concern and worry clearly alit in their bright blue light. The night air was calming, a small breeze ruffled through the leaves just above Sam's head causing the teen to shiver slightly. The teenager crossed his arms trying to stay warm, he glanced up at his guardian and sigh, he shifted his eyes to look at a spot in the distance.

Bumblebee said nothing, for he was searching the radio mere words would not be able to bring Sam out of his shell or express what the yellow mech wished his charge to know, after a few moments Bumblebee settled on the perfect song and he let it quietly hum out of his speakers, Sam looked up surprise clearly alit on the teenager's face, a guitar began to play in the background, the music was calm, soothing…

Bumblebee gently scooped up Sam and settled him on his right leg, his hand behind the boy to stop him falling. The yellow mech's optics caringly gazed down at the human that meant so much to him.

_Ohhhh, why do you look so sad_

_tears are in your eyes,_

Sam looked up and once more felt tears well up in his eyes as he thought of Michaela, Bumblebee hummed comfortingly in his chest and with mother like care brought a finger to wipe away the tears that were falling freely from his charge's face, Sam's eyes closed, the music played on

_Don't be ashamed to cry _

_let me see you through cause_

_I've seen a dark side too_

Sam looked up into the optics of his guardian, feeling more tears fall onto his face, Bumblebee twittered next to him his optics drooping as if to say "don't cry, I'm here," the loyal scout had been through thick and thin with him, he had been there at the battle of Mission city, when Michaela had said her goodbye.

_When the night falls on you, you don't know what to do_

_nothing you confess _

_could make me love you less_

Bumblebee brought up a hand behind his charge and began to stroke his back in a comforting way, Sam's tears began to slow and he leaned back into the gentle touch. The yellow mech's soft voice filled the night air.

"It doesn't matter what you do Sam, I will always be here, I'm your guardian and it is my duty to love and protect you, whatever it takes, I am wiling to do that" there was no doubting the promise in the scout's tone, Sam for the first time in weeks felt a small smile spread across his lips as he glanced up at Bumblebee, the mech hummed in time with the music that continued to play ever soft in the background.

_I'll stand by you, _

_I'll stand by youuu, _

_I won't let nobody hurt you, _

_I'll stand by you_

Bumblebee nodded his metal head as he gazed down at his charge, Sam looked at his guardian, another uncontrollable sob passed his lips, the young human sniffled, Bumblebee brought his palm up and once more stroked Sam's back trying to sooth his distressed charge. The song continued the volume increasing slightly, Sam gazed up at the yellow scout.

_So if your mad, get mad!_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

Sam shifted his body, and closed his eyes his teeth clenched as the feelings of the past few weeks poured out from him in torrents, his fist squeezed together in anger and frustration, most of it, at himself.

"God damn it Bee, I've been an idiot, I'm just so mad and upset, I can't believe after everything we went through together she could still just leave me like that!" the teenagers voice conveyed anger and frustration, he let more angry tears pour down his face. Bumblebee processed to wipe them away as he continued to be a silent support for the distressed teen.

_Hey, what have you got to hide_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

Bumblebee was angry, he was angry at Michaela, the girl was his friend too, but she had hurt Sam so much, he understood why she had to leave, yet he could not bring himself to let go of the protective anger that burned through his circuits.

_When your standing at the crossroads_

_And don't know which path to chose_

_Let me come along _

_Cause even if your wrong _

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Bumblebee's voice once more filled the night air, it flowed softly with the music

"Sam, whatever direction you chose to take in life, I will be there with you, every step of the way, if you ever feel like your going to fall down, do it and I'll be right there catch you"

Sam looked up at his guardian, his hazel eyes widen at the seriousness of the scout's tone, he nodded his head in understanding. Gently the teen patted the yellow metal beside him.

"Thank you Bee," he softly said, Bumblebee shook his head at his charge,

"There's no need to thank me," he said softly, Sam smiled and leaned back into the palm behind his back relaxing into the warm metal, as he listened to the song humming gently in the background.

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

Bumblebee listened and then nodded his head at the lyrics, his soft artic optics stared lovingly down at his charge,

"No matter what this life throws at you, you will never be on your own, I will never desert you, whatever this world hits you with" his voice was soft a light whisper in the breeze, there was no doubting the sincerity in his tone. Sam leaned his head upon Bumblebee's his eyes beginning to drift shut as Bumblebee hummed lightly in his chest, it soothed the human's nerves and he soon began to relax for the first time in weeks.

_And when the night falls on you baby_

_Your feeling all alone, _

_You won't be all alone_

The yellow mech tilted his head slightly towards his human, his voice whispering just above the soothing melody.

"You will never be alone" he promised, Sam lifted his head and turned to look at the scout, he nodded his head in agreement

"I know Bee, cause your always going to be with me," he said almost to himself

Bumblebee smiled, "That's right, I'm always going to be right in here," with one finger the mech touched the human's chest gently, where his heart softly beat, Sam nodded

"and I'm always going to be right in there," he pointed to where Bee's spark pulsed softly in his chest plating. The yellow scout smiled and dipped his head as they both listened to the music.

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

Bumblebee glanced at his charge, he noticed Sam's slouched position against his head, a smile etched across the mech's face plating, Sam glanced at his guardian and smiled tiredly, Bumblebee plucked the now tired human from his shoulder and settled him on top of his chest plating just over his spark the scout shuffled back against the oak tree reclining against it. Sam smiled up gratefully at his guardian, he settled his head down on the metal, the warmth of Bumblebee's spark relaxing his tense, tired body he felt himself becoming lost in the comfort of his guardian, his eyes becoming heavy before they finally drifted shut, signalling he was now finally asleep. The yellow scout placed a hand on top of his charge to keep him warm, the song hummed softly in the background almost like a lullaby rocking the human onwards into the blissfulness of sleep.

_Take me into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you _

Bumblebee brought his head closer to the now slumbering human, his optics soft and caring, his voice a gentle whisper in the night.

"I'll stand by you"

The yellow mech leaned back against the oak, getting comfortable, he shut his optics, and adjusted Sam's position closer to his spark, he powered the rest of his systems down letting his body relax before finally joining his charge into the blissful dreams of sleep.

_Ohhhh I'll stand by you._

**The End**


End file.
